The Candidate transcript
Episode 14 - "The Candidate" Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff & Jim Galasso Directed by: Jack Bender Act 1 sideways - Jack watches over an unconscious John in a hospital room. JACK: Mr. Locke? Mr. Locke? Mr. Locke, can you hear me? wakes. JACK: Welcome back. JOHN: I know you... chuckles. JACK: We were on the same flight back from Sydney. I met you in the baggage claim office, you had lost your knives. I'm Jack Shephard. JOHN: What happened? JACK: You were run down by a car. You just came out of surgery. JOHN: Am I... am I alright? JACK: Your dural sac ruptured, but I think I got everything back where it belongs. becomes more serious. JACK: Mr. Locke, while I was operating I got a look at the initial injury to your spine, the one that put you in a wheelchair. And... I was hoping you could tell me how that happened. JOHN: Why? JACK: Because I think you're a candidate. JOHN: A candidate for what? JACK: A new procedure. A surgery we're developing. And if it works it could restore feeling to your legs. In fact, you may even walk again. If you'll give me a shot, Mr. Locke, I think that... that I could fix you. JOHN: No. Thank you. looks puzzled. JACK: Now, there's minimal risk, and the benefit-- JOHN: I said no, doctor. enters the room. HELEN: John? runs to John and they embrace. HELEN: Oh John, this is the first time they let me see you. Are you okay? JOHN: I'm fine. notices Jack. HELEN: Are you his doctor? JACK: Yes, I am. Dr. Shephard. HELEN: Thank you. embraces Jack. HELEN: Thank you. Thank you for saving him. Thank you. and John exchange smiles. ---- - Jack wakes up in an outrigger. He sits up and sees Sayid on the beach nearby. SAYID: Welcome to Hydra Island. At least you didn't have to paddle. ---- the Hydra station, Widmore's team march the other survivors to the polar bear cages. SEAMUS: Get in. SAWYER: Uh-uh. No way I'm getting back in those cages. SEAMUS: Well I've got the gun, so you-- quickly disarms Seamus. SAWYER: Not anymore, doughboy. shot rings out, Widmore approaches Kate with a pistol. WIDMORE: Drop the gun! Put the gun down or I'll kill her! SAWYER: You ain't gonna kill anybody. Otherwise you wouldn't be throwin' us in a cage. WIDMORE: I have a list of names. Ford, you're on it. As are Reyes and the Kwons. Kate Austen? She's not. It doesn't matter to me whether she lives or dies. KATE: Don't listen to him. reluctantly hands the gun back to Seamus. Seamus strikes Sawyer with the gun, the survivors are locked in the cage. WIDMORE: You may not believe it, but I'm doing this for your own good. SAWYER: You're right. I don't believe it. turns to his team. WIDMORE: Is the fence live yet? PAUL: They're saying about an hour... WIDMORE: We haven't got an hour! Tell them to work faster! He's coming... Act 2 sideways - Bernard sits in his office working on a dental cast. Jack enters. JACK: Hello? does not hear him. JACK: Excuse me? Hello? finally notices him. BERNARD: Oh! JACK: I'm sorry. There was no one out front and I heard the drill... do you know where I can find Dr. Nadler? BERNARD: Well, you can find him right here. And, if you're not a patient, you can call me Bernard. JACK: Hi. I'm Jack Shephard. shake hands. JACK: Um, I'm a surgeon over at St. Sebastian, and I was hoping to get a look at one of your patient files. BERNARD: And which patient would that be? JACK: His name's John Locke, and our records said that you had done some emergency oral surgery on him about three years back. BERNARD: And what are you looking for exactly? JACK: I want to know how he was hurt. BERNARD: Do you mind if I ask you why you're so interested in Mr. Locke, Jack? JACK: Um... he and I met about a week ago. We were on the same flight back from Australia-- BERNARD: Oceanic 815. looks shocked. BERNARD: I sat across the aisle from you. If memory serves, you were flirting with my wife, Rose, while I was in the bathroom. It's pretty weird, huh? JACK: Yeah. BERNARD: Well, then maybe you're on to something here, hmm? Now, I can't break patient confidentiality and tell you something I shouldn't... but I can tell you that when I treated Mr. Locke, there was another man in the same accident with him. JACK: That was three years ago... you just remember that? BERNARD: Of course I do, Jack. hands Jack a piece of paper he has written on, Jack reads it. JACK: Anthony Cooper... BERNARD: Good luck, doc. I hope you find what you're looking for. leaves. ---- - Jack sits in the outrigger and speaks with Sayid. JACK: What happened? SAYID: There was a mortar attack. Widmore's people fired on us. Locke saved you. hands Jack a canteen and Jack drinks deeply. JACK: What about the rest of your group? What happened to them? SAYID: The ones who weren't killed scattered into the jungle. It's just the three of us now. JACK: Why did he bring me here? appears suddenly. LOCKE: Because your friends got themselves captured. And now we're going to have to rescue them. JACK: Rescue them from what? LOCKE: Widmore has them in a cage about half a mile inland. JACK: Why would he-- LOCKE: You know, I would ask him, except I don't think he's gonna give me a straight answer. But I can't imagine that his intentions are good. If we move right now, we can break your people out, run for the plane, and be off this island before Widmore knows what hit him. JACK: They're not my people. And I'm not leaving the Island. LOCKE: Well Jack, I'm hoping you still change your mind about that. But your friends do want to leave. And since they just ran away from me, on my own boat, I'm gonna need your help convincing them that they can trust me. JACK: Why should I trust you? LOCKE: Because I could kill you, Jack. Right here. Right now. And I could kill every single one of your friends. And there's not a thing that you could do to stop me. But instead of killing you, I saved your life. And now I want to save them too. So will you help me? ---- the Hydra station, the other survivors bide their time in the cage. SAWYER: Feel like we're running in circles? Back in these cages... except last time the gun was to my head. KATE: He wouldn't have killed me, James. SAWYER: That cave I told you about... where all the names were written... your name was there too. But it was crossed out. He doesn't need you, Kate. and Jin talk nearby. JIN: So she's with your mother? SUN: Yes. You saw her pictures? How? JIN: Widmore's people found your camera on the plane. He showed me the pictures. Our daughter... she's so beautiful. SUN: I have your ring. puts it on him and they kiss. The power suddenly goes out. LAPIDUS: Uh-oh... team examine the pylons. MAN: What happened? MAN: Somebody shut it down? What's going on? PAUL: Somebody killed the power. SEAMUS: Get a team to that generator now! sounds of the smoke monster are heard. HURLEY: And we're dead... team opens fire as the smoke monster attacks. MAN: Go, go, go. SEAMUS: Ahh! smoke monster slams Seamus against the cage, killing him. Kate stares at the corpse. KATE: I think I can reach the keys! groans reaches for the keys. HURLEY: Hurry! When that thing's done with them, he's coming for us! LAPIDUS: Well, I ain't waitin'! KATE: reaching Uh, damn it! begins kicking the door as Kate continues to reach for the keys, Jack suddenly appears and grabs the keys. He unlocks the cage. KATE: What are you doing here? smoke monster wails. JACK: I'm with him. Come on. flee the cage. Act 3 the survivors move through the jungle. JACK: How much further to the plane? LAPIDUS: Say about a quarter mile. Just over that ridge. KATE: So you're coming with us now? JACK: I'm going to take you to the plane but I'm not getting on it. I'm sorry, Kate. I'm... I'm not meant to go. SAWYER: Thanks for comin' back for us, doc. Appreciate it. survivors point their weapons upon hearing a rustling in the bushes. Sayid steps out. JACK: No, it's okay! Sayid's with us. He was the one who turned off the generators. SAWYER: Great. The more the merrier. SAYID: We need to go. Locke's waiting. follow Sayid. ---- sideways - Jack speaks to a receptionist. NURSE: Are you a relative of Mr. Cooper's? JACK: Uh, no. No I'm not. But-- NURSE: May I ask the nature of the visit? JACK: Um... walks by with some flowers. HELEN: Dr. Shephard? JACK: Hey. HELEN: What are you doing here? JACK: Um... I'm here to see Anthony Cooper. Do you know him? Is that why you're here too? HELEN: What do you want with Anthony? JACK: I want to talk to him about the accident that he was in with Mr. Locke. HELEN: Uh... Dr. Shephard... just go. JACK: Look, all I want to do is help him. HELEN: I know. John told me about the operation. He doesn't want it. JACK: Why doesn't he want it? HELEN: Please Dr. Shephard, just leave this alone. You saved John's life. Why can't that be enough? JACK: Because it's not. later, Helen leads Jack through a room filled with elderly people. She approaches a man in a wheelchair. HELEN: Hi. wheels the man over to Jack, the man stares blankly as she wipes drool from his lips. HELEN: This is Anthony Cooper. He's John's father. ---- - Locke approaches the Ajira plane, some of Widmore's team appear. WHEELER: Hey! Stop! Stop right there! open fire on Locke who continues to advance unharmed and breaks the first man's neck. He collects the first man's gun and uses it to kill the second, takes this man's wristwatch and climbs makeshift wooden stairs to board the plane. He follows some wiring into an overhead compartment and removes an object. Outside, the survivors arrive. LAPIDUS: Alrighty... let's see what it'll take to get this baby to fly. come across the dead henchmen. SAWYER: Son of a bitch! examines the first body. SAYID: His neck's been broken. descends from the plane. LOCKE: That's because I broke it. If it's any consolation, Widmore knew that I would kill these men. SAWYER: What are you talkin' about? LOCKE: They were only guarding the plane for show. If Charles had really wanted to keep me from actually getting on board he wouldn't have moved his little fences. HURLEY: Well... wait, now he wants us to leave the Island? LOCKE: No, Hugo. He wants to get us all in the same place at the same time... a nice confined space we have no hope of getting out of... and then he wants to kill us. SAWYER: Kill us with what? LOCKE: With this. removes an object from his bag. LOCKE: Four bricks of C-4. I found them in one of the overheard compartments, wired to the electrical system of the plane. If we would've turned it on... boom. JIN: So what now? LOCKE: We can't be sure he didn't put more explosives on the plane. It's not safe. If we're gonna leave the island, I think we have to take the submarine. SAWYER: Well that's what I've been saying all along. HURLEY: Dude, wait... he's not supposed to leave the island. I mean, Alpert said that-- SAWYER: Screw Alpert. He ain't here. approaches Locke. SAWYER: That's twice you've saved our asses. Guess I was wrong about you. LOCKE: Thank you, James. addresses the group. LOCKE: That submarine is gonna be heavily defended. We're gonna need everyone. JACK: I'll help you but, like I said, I'm not going with you. LOCKE: Fair enough. Let's go. they set off, Claire catches up with Locke. CLAIRE: Hey... I'm sorry I-- LOCKE: It's alright, Claire. I understand why you went with them. hangs back to talk to Jack. SAWYER: Hey doc, listen up... you don't wanna leave this island, that's your own damn business. But I'm gonna ask you for one last favor. I don't trust that thing one bit, so here's what I need you to do... once we get to the dock, you make sure it doesn't get on the sub. JACK: How am I supposed to do that? You saw what it did back there. SAWYER: Just get it in the water, I'll take care of the rest. Act 4 sideways - In the hospital, Jack watches over John as he rests after surgery. JOHN: groans WOMAN: loudspeaker CT test to Trauma 3. CT test to Trauma 3. JACK: Mr. Locke, are you awake? JOHN: closed, groggy from surgery Push the button. JACK: puzzled Mr. Locke, can you hear me? JOHN: still closed I wish you had believed me. WOMAN: hallway Excuse me? sees Claire near reception desk and goes to her. JACK: Miss Littleton. CLAIRE: Dr. Shepard. I--I was just looking for you. The, um, the lawyer told me you were here. exchange smiles. Jack chuckles. CLAIRE: Um, c-can we talk? JACK: Yes. Yes. ---- machine whirrs as Jack pushes the button for an "Apollo" bar. He offers it to Claire. CLAIRE: Oh, no. I'm okay. chuckles JACK: Sorry, I had to run out of the will-reading the other day, but I did have an emergency, and... CLAIRE: Oh, no worries. throat Um, I know this is as awkward for you as it is for me. Never even met this man. and Jack sit down. Claire holds a rectangular, white cardboard box in her lap. CLAIRE: Anyway, the, uh, lawyer gave me this. She said, uh, there'd be more stuff to come, but that my father especially wanted me to have this. takes a decorative, carved and inlaid wooden box from the white cardboard box. CLAIRE: Do you know why or what it's suppose to mean? shakes his head and gestures with both hands. JACK: I have no idea; but, then... I--I didn't know about you either. CLAIRE: Our father, uh... you mind, you mind if I ask how he died? JACK: He was found in an alley outside a bar in Sydney. He drank himself to death. I flew down to bring his body back... but then, uh...sighs the airline lost it. CLAIRE: I just flew in from Sydney a few days ago. JACK: When? CLAIRE: Uh, last Wednesday? JACK: puzzled Oceanic Flight 815? CLAIRE: Uh, yeah. both look confused. Jack shakes his head. JACK: Do you mind if I have a look at that? gets up and moves closer to Claire. CLAIRE: Uh, sure, go ahead. sits next to Claire, takes the wooden box and opens it. Their smiling faces are reflected in a mirror, which is on the inside lid of the box. An instrumental version of "Catch A Falling Star" plays. JACK: sighs I'm sorry. I--I wish I knew why he wanted you to have this. the music box. CLAIRE: Yeah, me, too. the music box back into the white box. Well, um. It was nice seeing you again. both get up. Thanks for trying to help. JACK: Where are you staying? CLAIRE: Uh, just down the road...motel. Jack: Why don't you come stay with me? CLAIRE: Stay with you? nods. I mean, we're...we're strangers. JACK: laughs No, we're not strangers. We're...we're family. ---- - The armed survivors, with Locke, Claire and Sayid, are hiding in the bushes, observing Widmore's seemingly undefended submarine. Locke tosses his backpack behind Jack. SAWYER: Just 'cause there ain't any goons on the dock, doesn't mean they ain't on the sub. We’re goin' in hard. Got it? Lapidus, Hugo, Jin, Sun--you're with me. The rest of you wait 30 seconds, head down the dock behind us. Jack and Locke You think you two can get our backs? JACK: Absolutely. SAWYER: All right. Let's go home. toward sub opens sub hatch, he goes down, followed by Lapidus, Sun hands them a rifle... MAN: PA system After engine room, power the bilges. After engine room, power the bilges, please. and Lapidus burst into a room, surprising a man sitting at a table. SAWYER: Where's the damn captain? man leads them to the captain. SAWYER: Put your damn hands up. knocks man unconscious with butt of rifle. LAPIDUS: Nothin' personal. SAWYER: Okay, Hoss, how about you get ready to fire this thing up? LAPIDUS: gun at captain I got it. leaves. The remaining survivors, Claire and Locke head toward sub. KATE: Let's go. grabs both backpacks and hands one to Jack. LOCKE: You sure you won't reconsider, Jack? JACK: Yeah, I'm sure. LOCKE: Whoever told you, you needed to stay had no idea what he was talking about. JACK: John Locke told me I needed to stay. pushes Locke off the dock and into the water. KATE: What happened? shot rings out and Kate goes down with a left shoulder injury. JACK: Kate?! Sayid and Claire return fire at men hiding behind trees. Jack empties his gun, throws it down and lifts Kate. KATE: Ahh. provides cover, while firing at the attackers. SAYID: Claire, let's go now! shoots a man out of a tree. Gunfire continues. hears the commotion above. Jack and Sayid help Kate into the sub. Locke climbs onto the dock with his backpack. Locke is unaffected by the bullets and kills the remaining gunmen. In the sub, Jack is supporting injured Kate as Sayid follows. SAWYER: What's going on up there? What happened? JACK: Widmore's people shot her. Hurley, I need a first aid kit. SAWYER: Who else is up there? SAYID: Claire. goes to the surface. SAWYER: Claire! LOCKE: James! shoots an approaching attacker. He exchanges stares with Sawyer, as Sawyer lowers the sub's hatch, Claire and Locke are left on the dock. SAWYER: Lapidus, if you can hear me...DIVE! DIVE! LAPIDUS: Captain Let's go! click, engines power on, Claire shoots another attacker, sees the sub leaving, drops her gun and runs toward sub. CLAIRE: Hey! Wait! Wait! LOCKE: Claire! Claire! Wait! stops her JACK: What the hell are you doing? SAWYER: What we came here to do...leaving. LOCKE: It's alright. It's alright. CLAIRE: No! They're leaving us. LOCKE: No trust me. You don't want to be on that sub. sub descends. JACK: Kate. KATE: gasping Claire? Where's Claire? JACK: She's still up there. KATE: No, we can't leave without her...we can't... groans Jack: "Kate..." or "Okay". SAWYER: Is she gonna be okay? HURLEY: Jack, can't find first-aid kit, dude. JACK: Jin--my pack. There might be a shirt in there I can use for pressure. Kate It's okay. Just relax. Everything's gonna be alright. JIN: Here. Can you help her? Jack the backpack JACK: I think the bullet went straight through... reaches into his backpack. SAWYER to Jack's fright: What? pulls out a C-4 bomb with a timer counting down from 3:54. HURLEY: Dude, where did that come from? JACK: Locke. We did exactly what he wanted. Act 5 the submerged sub, Jack holds the bomb - 3:45 remains on the timer. JACK: We have to get to the surface. SAWYER: What the hell? JACK: We have to get to the surface now! JIN: the telephone intercom Lapidus, take us up. LAPIDUS: We're divin'! JIN: Just do it! LAPIDUS: captain, at gunpoint You heard him. Up! holds and studies the bomb - timer at 3:22, and counting. HURLEY: Dude how'd that get on the sub? JACK: to Kate Locke put it in my pack. JIN: Why would he do that? He wanted to come with us? SAWYER: Damn right he did, that's why I shut his ass out. JACK: He wanted you to shut him out. on timer Any idea how that thing works? Can we turn it off? SAYID: This watch is jury-rigged to the battery. The battery detonates the explosives. SAWYER: intercom phone How much time till we're up, Frank? LAPIDUS: At least 5 minutes. SAWYER: We ain't got 5 minutes. What's it gonna be Sayid? SAYID: These wires--they're leads from the watch. If we disconnect them from the battery, technically speaking, the bomb should be inert. SAWYER: Technically? SAYID: Yes, but you need to pull them out simultaneously; and, I'm not sure... SAWYER: Step aside. on timer - Sawyer makes a move toward the bomb, Sayid stands near alertly. JACK: Wait! Wait! SAWYER: What the hell are you doin', doc? JACK: Nothing's gonna happen. SAWYER: What? JACK: Don't pull those wires out. We're okay. Nothing's gonna happen. SAWYER: If I don't pull these wires, Locke's gonna blow us to kingdom come. JACK: No, he's not! Locke can't kill us. HURLEY: Uh...what? JACK: This is what he wanted. on timer This is what he's been waiting for. Everything that he has done has been to get us here. He wanted to get us all in the same place, at the same time--a nice, enclosed space where we had no hopes of getting out of. JIN: I don't understand. JACK: Locke said that he can't leave the island without us. I think that he can't leave the island unless we're all dead. He told me that he could kill anyone of us whenever he wanted. So, what if he hasn't because he's...he's not allowed to. What if he's trying to get us to kill each other? SAWYER: Stay out of my way, doc. at 1:54. JACK: Now if he wanted that thing to blow up, why would he put a timer in it? Why not just throw it inside? SAWYER: I don't care. JACK: Nothing is gonna happen. SAWYER: It's not your decision to make. JACK: He can't kill us! SAWYER: I'm not gonna stand here and do nothing! JACK: Sawyer James. We are going to be okay. Just have to trust me. on timer. SAWYER: Sorry, doc, I don't. pulls all the wires from the timer - Sun and Jack gasp - timer pauses at 1:31 and then countdown accelerates. SAYID: Jack Listen carefully. There's a well on the main island, half mile south from the camp we just left. Desmond's inside it. Locke wants him dead, which means you're going to need him. Do you understand me? JACK: Why are you telling me this? SAYID: Because it's going to be you, Jack. grabs bomb and runs off. HURLEY: toward Sayid Sayid! goes into another compartment and the bomb explodes - sub is flooding - alarm sounds - Lapidus gets up from the floor, climbs down ladder to access damage. LAPIDUS: Ah, hell! bulkhead hatch door gives way, knocking him to the floor. Jack grabs Kate from beneath the water - the group is disoriented and struggling. JACK: Are you okay? HURLEY: What happened? Did Sayid just...? SUN: Help! JIN: Wait! is pinned against the wall Hold on. I'll get you out...Sawyer! I need help! SAWYER: Jin! JACK: Hurley! Hurley! You gotta take Kate out of here. HURLEY: What about everybody else? JACK: I'll take care of them! an emergency air cylinder HURLEY: I have to go after Sayid! JACK: There is no Sayid! Listen to me. Take this tank and buddy-breathe and swim out where the blast hole is, okay? Hurley, you can do this, okay? HURLEY: Okay. Jack: Go! and Sawyer try to free Sun - Hurley helps Kate and they flee the sub. SUN: 너무 아파! SAWYER: Doc! joins them Push. JIN: On three. ALL: One... two... three... grunts as some debris is removed, but Sun remains entangled - the sub rumbles and Sawyer is knocked unconscious by a falling piece of wreckage. JIN: Sawyer! Jack! grabs Sawyer from beneath the water. JACK: Sawyer! Sawyer! relentlessly struggles to free Sun. SUN: Jin... Go! JIN: No. SUN: Save yourself. JIN: I'm going to get you out of here. Jack, who has unconscious Sawyer Go. Go. I'll get her free. JACK: No, we can do this! JIN: Just go! Save Sawyer. JACK: the last air cylinder Jin take this. I can get him out without it. JIN: No, you can't Jack. Just go! Go. reluctantly swims off with Sawyer, out of the sub through the blast hole. JIN: after another attempt at freeing Sun Ahh...Uhhh SUN: Jin. You have to go. JIN: No. I can do this. SUN: No. No, you can't. crying Please go. JIN: cupping Sun's face I won't leave you. goes under attempting to free Sun as the water has now risen to neck level JIN: I'm gonna get you out of here. SUN: Jin's face imploringly Go... Please! Go. JIN: looking around 당신하고 같이 있을게. 다시는 떠나지 않을거야. I won't leave you. I will never leave you again... English I love you, Sun. embrace and kiss SUN: crying I love you. embrace and kiss as water rises to their faces - the sub falls to the bottom of the ocean - completely immersed - the lifeless hands of Jin and Sun separate - Sun's body floats, her hair covering her face. Act 6 sideways - John is being wheeled down the hospital hallway. ORDERLY: Is somebody meeting you, Mr. Locke JOHN: Yes, my fiancée, Helen. She's, um...as he looks at Jin, with yellow flowers in hand, as they pass in the hallway ...probably stuck in traffic... Hey, I'll take it from here. I'm pretty good at this. ORDERLY: Well, the best of luck to you, sir. JOHN: Thank you. See ya. wheels himself JACK: Mr. Locke. I'm glad I caught ya. I hadn't have a chance to say goodbye yet. JOHN: Well, goodbye..and thanks again, Dr. Shepherd. shake hands JACK: hesitating I went to see your father. JOHN: W-what? JACK: When you didn't want the surgery, I felt like I had to understand why...and, uh, I thought that if I could find out why you're in this chair, that maybe... JOHN: I was in a plane crash. I had my-my private pilot's license for a week, and, uh, I begged my father to be my first official passenger. He was terrified of flying. But, I looked him right in the eye--I told him that he could trust me. And we barely got off the ground. I still don't re--I don't remember what I did wrong, but it was my fault. It was my fault. This man, who I loved more than anything, will never walk, or talk or... JACK: You know, the first time you and I met, uh, back at the--at the airport...you told me that my father was gone, and, uh, it hurt to hear that, but I knew you were right. Your father's gone, too, Mr. Locke. JOHN: Uh, no, no, he's not. JACK: Yes, he--he is, and you can punish yourself as much as you want and that's never gonna bring him back. What happened, happened...and...you can let it go. JOHN: What makes you think letting go is so easy? JACK: It's not. In fact, I don't really know how to do it myself. And, that's why I was hoping that…maybe you could go first. JOHN: chokes up Goodbye, Dr. Shephard. away JACK: after him I can help you, John...I wish you believed me. stops briefly and is deep in thought, then wheels out of Jack's sight. ---- - Jack struggles to get himself and Sawyer onto the beach - Jack is relieved when Sawyer coughs - Kate, aided by Hurley, join them. KATE: Jack...I couldn't find you. I couldn't find you. embrace, Kate sobs HURLEY: Is he okay? JACK: He got hit in the head pretty hard, but he's breathing. KATE: What about Jin and Sun? shakes his head - Kate cries - Hurley sobs out loud - Jack walks away, stands in the ocean and is overcome by grief. ---- looks out from the dock, looking fierce and frightful. LOCKE: It sunk. CLAIRE: What, the submarine? But, they-they were all on it, everyone... What? Th-they're all dead? LOCKE: Not all of them. puts on his pack, grabs his rifle. CLAIRE: Wait. W-where are you going? LOCKE: To finish what I started. walks off and leaves Claire alone. Category:Season 6